RWBY Ship Fics
by Furath
Summary: Generic RWBY ship fanfictions. If you have any suggestions I do not charge and am willing to write them :)
1. The Dance: Round Two (Part 1)

The moon shone high above Beacon Academy, and all was silent if not for the rhythmic grunting coming from one of the balconies. An exhausted Jaune rested his head back on the marble floor, panting and with sweat dripping from his forehead. Pyrrha sat up next to him and smiled.

"Jaune, you're getting really good," she exclaimed."

"Really?" he asked, trying to muster a smile through his exhaustion.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on, it's getting late." She stood up and pulled Jaune to his feet. She picked up both of their weapons and led the way to the door. On the way back, Jaune managed to regain some of his energy, allowing him to carry his own weapons.

"So, Pyrrha, are you excited for the dance this year?" he asked. This prompted a flashback for her to last year's dance. Weiss and Yang had set it up beautifully and everyone had a great time. Her and her team had actually set up a choreographed dance to Shine by Jeff Williams. Still, she remembered the heartache she felt when Jaune didn't take the hints and ask her to be his date. She had something special planned this time and wouldn't make the same mistake this year.

"I guess you could say that," she smirked. "Are you going to be there? You're quite the dancer." She saw Jaune shrug.

"I'll probably be there," he said. "I don't see much reason though." She knew he didn't mean to but the statement weight down on Pyrrha's heart.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, silently pleading for a happier response.

"It's just – it's not like I'm making a difference here, ya know?" he stammered. Pyrrha's heart sank once more and she looked to the ground. The two had reached their dorm but Jaune stopped walking. "I feel like I'm of no use to anybody, and it's true. I'm in my second year here and you're still saving my butt in class and even teaching me how to fight." He saw Pyrrha's face reddening and let his voice trail off. Now he knew he had upset her.

Pyrrha was in serious emotional conflict. She had a romantic plan set for the next couple days to sweep him off his feet, but at the same time she couldn't bear to let him feel this way any longer.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked in a hurried tone. Jaune stopped his rambling, confused.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Jaune, I'm tired of you feeling this way. I've wanted you for a year now and you have yet to notice. Quit going on about nobody wanting you; I tell you it's not true because I want you. Now, will you go to the dance with me?" After her rant, Pyrrha looked to the ground, blushing. This was not how he was supposed to find out her feelings for him. Surely he thought she was crazy now.

"Of course I will, Pyrrha," he said, much to her surprise. Before she could muster any sort of response, Jaune tilted her chin up and kissed her. Incredibly startled at first, she did her best to accept his kiss warmly. This was what she had wanted all this time, and she gave in to it completely. When he pulled away, she found herself following his movements for another split second before they separated. She bit down on her lip a bit, savoring his taste as her eyes met his.

"Pyrrha, you're a world-renowned fighter, an international celebrity, a beautiful woman and still you find time to be the only person to treat me like a somebody. I am honored for you to even consider me of all guys, and I couldn't imagine having a better date," he explained. Smiling, Pyrrha grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was longer, deeper, and filled with passion, as the two fully submit to each other to the point where they did not notice the door to their room open behind them.

"This. Is. Happening!" Jaune and Pyrrha broke apart, recognizing the familiar voice emphasizing each word as if they were their own sentence. Taken aback, the two turned to see their teammate Nora Valkyrie standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. She took both of them by their hands and dragged them into their room, sitting the two of them down on one before going to wake Ren, their other teammate. He sat up in his bed and Nora sat right beside him.

"Ren, guess who I saw hooking up just now," she squealed.

"Who, Nora?" he responded lazily.

"Guess." Ren looked over and saw Jaune and Pyrrha sitting together, cheeks red, before returning to Nora.

"I'm gonna go with Pyrrha and – "

"No, I wanna tell you," she interrupted, leaning in close to Ren. "Pyrrha. And. Jaune. Can you believe it?" Ren looked at her for a moment before laying back down, but that didn't stop Nora from talking.

"Now all we need is for us to get together and it will be like a giant double date. Wouldn't that be fun? I mean it will never happen because you're perfect but wouldn't it be fun? Jaune and Pyrrha watched smiling as Nora made continuous hints that she wanted to get together with Ren. She had been up to this for their first full year so it likely held no water but still she persisted.

After however long, Nora finished her rant and turned back to the new couple, confused to see that at some point they had changed out of their armor and into their bedwear.

"Oh, you guys must be tired." She said, jumping to her feet. She ran over to the two sitting on Jaune's bed, picked up Pyrrha's, and put the two together. Grinning vividly, she hopped back to her own and practically dove under the covers, leaving the last two to their own devices. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and blushed.

"Would you like me to move your bed back?" he asked. She simply smiled and twirled one of her fingers in his hair.

"I don't mind," she said softly before laying down and bringing Jaune with her. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He smiled down and smelled her hair, soothed by the sweet aroma she possessed.


	2. Swords and Scythes, Part 1

Ruby Rose wandered the halls, long past nightfall. The moon was extra bright tonight and the stars lit up the sky. For a reason unknown, Ruby found herself unable to sleep, and so she decided to walk. Throwing on her red hooded cape over her typical combat outfit, she ventured through the maze of hallways and corridors that were Beacon Academy. She'd been going here a year and had accomplished things that normal people couldn't dream of, but still for some reason she hadn't taken time to explore the depths of this school of her own accord. She found a certain beauty in seeing things with the absence of other human beings, because it showed the natural state of things.

That night she had a lot of silent, innocent fun. She marveled at the silence that floated gently through the air and surrounded her. In her excitement she was eager to enter all the rooms, all the lecture halls, and anywhere else she could be. She stopped into Professor Port's room and paraded herself up and down the front of it, spouting out gibberish in a pseudo-deep voice. She visited Professor- I mean DOCTOR Oobleck's room and used her semblance to dart between different aisles bombarding the imaginary audience with questions.

For the last leg of her trip, she headed down one of the hallways to the training room. That was where target dummies were set up all over and students at the academy could test out their weapons or semblances, provided it didn't destroy the room. That hardly mattered anyways; Professor Goodwitch was very capable of putting things back together with the likes of her telekinesis. Still, you could count on walking in there at any given point during the day and discover at least a couple people hard at work, either to hone their skills or even to flex their muscles in hopes of impressing a friend or significant other. However, at night, she could only assume there would actually be silence in that room.

She pushed through the large double doors into the training room, and as expected, it was mostly silent, but not entirely. Off in the distance she heard the soft "thwack" she'd heard a million times before. All too curious, she blindly walked in the direction of the sound, not focusing in the slightest as she knew the layout of the room by heart. She reached the sound and focused in on who was swinging whatever weapon they had, and was surprised to see the familiar face of Jaune Arc hard at work swinging his sword at the target dummy in front of him.

"Jaune?" she asked. It was a stupid question, but she didn't believe he of all people would be up this late training. The blonde broke his concentration and looked toward Ruby, blushing almost immediately afterwards. He broke eye contact and looked to the ground.

"Um, I should probably get going. It's pretty late." He explained, collapsing his shield and sheathing his sword. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of a gloved hand and started walking with a hurried pace in the direction of the exit. Ruby jogged to catch up with him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and got no response or recognition in the slightest form from Jaune, and so she asked again. After a few repetitions, Ruby realized she wasn't getting anywhere with this approach, and so she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Jaune, what's going on?" she asked pleadingly. Jaune removed her hand from his arm but made no moves to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

"It's-it's nothing. I just come here to practice at night is all." He laughed weakly. Ruby locked eyes with him, her silver pupils seemingly staring straight into his soul, and she knew something was up.

"Why don't you come here during the day?" she asked inquisitively, knowing there was a deeper meaning to him being in here. Even extreme cases of self-esteem issues can be overcome in the training facilities so he had no escape tactic.

"I'm just not good enough, okay? Does that make sense to you?" he responded. It didn't.

"What do you mean you're not good enough? You're just as good as any of us since you're at Beacon." Did she expect a self-esteem related issue? Yes. Now it was her task to get to the real issue.

"Listen, you have to keep this a secret. The only person who knows about this is Pyrrha." He explained, and Ruby simply nodded. Patiently she waited while he mustered up the courage to speak again.

"I'm a fake." He finally blurted out. Apparent shock on Ruby's face, he continued. "I really wanted to attend Beacon so I put together some fake documents in order to get in, and now that I'm a year deep into it, I'm still nowhere near the levels of you or the others." Ruby's expression didn't change, and Jaune was worried that he had broken the trust they had. Eventually, she broke into a slight smile.

"Come on," she said, walking away and beckoning him towards her. "Let's see just how much you've learned." He followed but he was still confused.

"Wait," he said. "You're not mad at me?" She turned her head towards him and smirked.

"We can talk more later. Right now I want to see how much you've learned." Ruby continued leading Jaune to the center of the facility, stepping up onto a platform that served as a sort of dueling arena in the middle of everything. Jaune hesitated slightly upon seeing her take the step up but he followed nevertheless. Upon reaching the platform he drew his sword and shield and stood at one end.

"Where's your weapon, Ruby?" he asked seeing a plain-looking girl standing straight at the other end of the platform. She giggled before reaching under her cloak and pulling out what looked like a simple red rectangle. With the push of a button it extended and within a second she held a fully-sized combat scythe.

"Give me all you got, vomit boy," she teased. Raising his sword, he rushed forward at Ruby, swinging his sword in a downward arc. His blade collided with the back of Ruby's as the younger girl misdirected the blow and brought the handle up and caught Jaune in the cheekbone, sending him right back in the direction he came from. He turned around to see Ruby headed towards him bringing her scythe down at lightning speed. He managed to raise his shield in time to block the strike, supposedly halting her rotation as well. With a little smirk from Jaune, Ruby returned it and pulled the trigger on the handle of the scythe, effectively sending the blonde sliding backwards. He maintained on his feet, but when he managed to regain control of his body, Ruby was already on top of him, sending him flying out of the arena with a follow-up swing of her Crescent Rose.

Jaune landed on the ground probably five feet out from the platform. Groaning, he managed to sit up, resting on his elbows on his back on the cold hard ground. Before he managed to get to his feet, Ruby had a hand extended towards her friend. He accepted it but Ruby struggled to bring him to his feet. Eventually he managed to get up and the two headed towards the door.

"You've got a lot to learn, Jaune," Ruby said, smiling at him. He blushed a little bit in reply.

"You're too nice about this," he responded, which only widened Ruby's smile.

"I care about you, Jaune. I just want to be able to help." She explained. "Can you meet me here again tomorrow night?" He nodded at her. As they got to the door, Ruby turned towards Jaune. Smiling again, she grabbed the edges of his breastplate and pulled him towards her, kissing him warmly on the lips. He blushed intensely but failed to summon the willpower to deny her, as he enjoyed it just as much.

"I'm not going to let you feel alone in this, Jaune. I promise." With those statements, she left to go back to her dorm, while Jaune stayed in the training facility a little while longer, pondering what just happened.


End file.
